You Never Know
by MyHeartIsForSnowing
Summary: A mysterious woman steals from Prince James. He looks for her, destined to find out who she is, and reclaim his stolen items. When she later tries to kill him, they notice something different about each other. They both learn that you never know who will care about you, or who will be the next person to spit in your face.


**You Never Know**

Snow took one last look at the man she left behind. Gracefully and swiftly riding away on the horse she had stolen, along with a pouch of gems, she laughed at him. He shouted threats to her, but she paid no attention. All that she was worried about was getting away, back to her home, or rather, underground burrow. She rode for almost an hour, taking every jump or turn in the forest that she knew all too well. When she knew she was nearing her burrow, she dismounted the horse, removed its saddle and bridle, and let it take off. It was too much of a risk to let the horse make hoof prints right to her home.

She took the rest of the way on foot, ensuring that no one followed her. She silently moved among the trees and bushes until she reached the hollowed log that she called home. Snow stepped inside the vine covered hollow, and put the stolen gems in a safe place. Risking that man finding them was too much. She needed them, to one day leave this hell-hole she dwells in, and live someplace nice, alone, where she can never be hurt.

Hours later, she was alerted by the sound of foliage rustling outside of her home. So she waited; hour upon hour, even after it had stopped. When she finally took a careful step outside, she had to hold in laughter. She stared up at the ropes hanging from tree limbs, and the net carelessly camouflaged by dead leaves. Then she was alarmed again, when the feeling of another presence washed over her. Silently, she dashed back inside and retrieved a bow and arrows. Snow loaded an arrow, ready to fire, and she left her home. She inspected the surrounding forest for the presence she felt. She had been alone for so long, that she knew when another person was there. Then she saw who had alerted her. It was the man she had stolen from, the man who had set up the trap. He was poorly hidden behind a tree, in bushes, looking in the opposite direction. Obviously, he didn't know she was there. She approached him with caution, not making a sound.

"You! Leave, and I won't kill you." She said, aiming the arrow at his skull. Alarmed, he spun around.

"Don't shoot, I'm not here to hurt you." She huffed and smiled.

"That's what everyone said. Now they're either dead, or living life as an emotionless monster. Look around you. This place is _hell_. You never know who will backstab you next." He was taken aback. The words she spoke were sadly true, and he knew she had been through a lot of pain in her life.

"And you never know who the friendly ones are." He said boldly. At this, she lowered her weapon.

"Who are you, anyway? Just some 'Prince Charming' who runs around setting traps up for women?" She put the arrow back in her quiver.

"My name is James. You?" She gave him a suspicious look.

"I'm not sure I can trust you with my name yet." She narrowed her eyes.

"That's okay; because honestly, I already know who you are; Snow." Her eyes widened, and she drew the arrow back out and loaded it into the bow in the blink of an eye.

"_What?!"_ Now she looked as if she were about to send the arrow straight into his eye. She was filled with fury.

"You think I don't recognize you?" He said as he pulled a 'Wanted' poster out of his pocket. He faced the poster to her, and she just stared at it with an emotionless face. The loaded arrow still looked as if it was about to crash into his skull, but he didn't even blink an eye.

"Look, all I want is one of the items you stole. A ring." Snow lowered the arrow and crossed her arms.

"And why should I help you?"

"Because it wouldn't exactly be good if the queen knew where you were hiding, now would it?" He looked around at his surroundings, not paying attention to Snow. This was his mistake. She shoved him against the tree, and drew a dagger from her belt, and pressed it against the skin of his throat.

"You wouldn't. And a deal is still a deal; if you leave I won't kill you." She released him, and he started to leave.

"If that's what you want, Snow White. So be it."

* * *

She awoke, a few days later, to the sound of horses and men shouting outside of her burrow. Alerted, she grabbed the nearest weapon, and hid.

_James must have told the queen's men where I was. Screw him! _She thought as she nestled further into her hiding place. It was a part of her burrow that she had dug out, hidden by a skillfully camouflaged latch. It was dark inside of the small hole, and there was only one candle to provide her with warmth and light. But she didn't mind the circumstances, as long as she came out alive. She heard the knights enter her burrow, carelessly throwing around her belongings, searching for something, or her. She internally celebrated when she heard the men clear out, confirming that she was not there. An hour after they had left, Snow slid out of her hiding place.

"Well, my knights couldn't find my ring. _But_ _I found you_." A voice laughed from behind her. She groaned in frustration as she turned around and saw who it was.

"What do you want?" She breathed huskily at the prince.

"My ring, I've already told you," He crossed his arms, "Remember, I can still send the queen's men after you." Snow pursed her lips.

"And why _haven't_ you?" She quizzed him.

"Because I see something different in you." He stood up and left. Snow had an almost offended look on her face. No man has ever challenged her like this before, and she wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through her fingers. She dug the ring out of its hiding place, and went after him.

"James?" She said as he turned around.

"Here," She placed the ring in his hands, "Take it. I don't need it." She turned around to go back inside of her home, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"So, what? You're just going to give this to me? Just like that?" She gave him a solemn nod.

"After how stubborn you've been?" He laughed.

"It's important to you. I can let it go." She slipped back into her home, as he stood, stunned. _This is no ordinary woman…_ He thought. He tried to forget about it as he walked away, but it was impossible. What was so addictive about this woman? This thief that had stolen from him?

* * *

**_Message from the author_******

**_Third Fan Fiction! Woo! I hope you like it! There will be more to come, of course!_**


End file.
